


I'm Not That Girl

by senorito



Series: Wicked [3]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: And it makes sense, Gen, History has its eyes on you is the second chapter because I love Hamilton, M/M, The title will be the 'most valid' song from wicked if there's more than one song per work, Yessssssss its Magisterium in musical form you guessed it, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: Yeeet I'm back with another one !





	1. Act I Scene VII

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeet I'm back with another one !

_THE MAGISTERIUM, CALL'S ROOM._

_ALARM GOES OFF. CALL FALLS OUT OF BED._

_AARON and TAMARA rush on stage._

(AARON)  
Just the alarm.

(TAMARA)  
Did you sleep with your knife?

(AARON)  
Some people have stuffed animals. Others have knives.

(TAMARA)  
_Picks up the knife._  
Down the side... What does it say? Semi..ram...mis..?

(CALL)  
I bet you're pronouncing it wrong.

(TAMARA)  
And I bet you don't even know what the name means. You should call her Miri for short. She's really well made.

(AARON)  
Let's let Call get dressed. Don't forget to wear your wristband. Meet you in the Refectory!

_BLACKOUT._

_THE REFECTORY- STUDENTS CROWD AROUND TABLES AND A BUFFET, WHERE THE FOOD LOOKS VERY GROSS._

(AARON)  
If we're mages, why can't we turn this into something else?

(CALL)  
Where's the coffee?

(AARON)  
You can't drink coffee. It's bad for you. Stunts your growth.

(CALL)  
But I drank it all the time back home. I always drink coffee. I drink espresso!

(AARON)  
There's that weird tea.

(CALL)  
But I love coffee.

(CELIA)  
I miss bacon.

(CALL)  
Caffeine withdrawal makes you crazy. I could snap and kill someone.

_CELIA giggles.  
TAMARA sidles up casually to the conversation._

(TAMARA)  
He could kill someone. He has a big knife in his-

(AARON)  
Tamara!

_The IRON TRIO sits next to RUFUS._

_TAMARA waves to KIMIYA._

(TAMARA)  
My sister. Kimiya.

(CALL)  
_To AARON_  
Do you have any family here?

(AARON)  
No. No family anywhere. A girl saw me doing this stupid little trick- making dust motes dance, and told me about the Magisterium. She had a brother here. After he graduated, she went to live with him.

_JASPER starts waving and motioning to TAMARA from across thestage. He wants her to do something._

_Steeling herself,_  
(TAMARA)  
Do you think you would ever reconsider about Jasper? It was his dream to be picked by you, and-

_She trails off_

(RUFUS)  
_Frowns._  
The three of you are a team. You're going to work together and fight together and eat together for the next five years. I have chosen you not just as individuals, but as a combination. No one else will join you, because that would alter the combination. Rise! Time for our first lesson.

_AS THEY EXIT, BLACKOUT._

_A BOAT with a RIVER running through the stage. CAVE WALLS._

(RUFUS)  
Get in.

_AARON scrambles in. He offers a hand to CALL. CALL takes it resentfully. TAMARA and RUFUS step in._

(RUFUS)  
We use the underground rivers commonly to get around.

_As the BOAT moves, lights and other stimuli move with it._

(AARON)  
Cool.

_He gets out of the boat first, then Tamara. AARON offers CALL a hand to help him get out, but CALL ignores it. CALL flips himself out of the boat but lands awkwardly. RUFUS places a hand on his shoulder._

(CALL)  
I don't need your help.

_RUFUS releases his hand and walks DOWNSTAGE, where a pile of SAND awaits._

(RUFUS)  
First, I want to go over the Five Principles Of Magic. Number One: Power comes from im balance, control comes from balance.

Number Two: All elements act according to their nature. Fire wants to burn, water wants to flow, air wants to rise, earth wants to bind, chaos wants to devour.

Number Three: In all magic, there is an exchange of power.

Number Four: You can change a thing's shape, but not its essential nature.

Number Five: All elements have a counterweight. Fire is the counterweight of water. Air is the counterweight of earth. The counterweight of chaos is the soul.

During the tests, you all displayed power. But without focus, power is nothing. Fire can burn down your house or warm it, the difference is your focus. Without it, working with the elements is very dangerous. I don't need to tell some of you how dangerous.

_TAMARA flushes._

(RUFUS)  
Can you guess why I've set this room up this way?

(CALL)  
_Under his breath_  
I'm guessing you need help fortifying your sand castle?

_AARON stifles a laugh._

(RUFUS)  
I want you three to sit in a circle around the sand. Once you're ready, concentrate on moving the sand with your mind. Feel the power in the earth- and focus it. Grain by grain, separate the sand into two piles- one dark and one light. Begin! 

_THE IRON TRIO stares at him in horror. A cricket chirps in the background as they begin to understand that it isn't a joke._

_Finally,_

(TAMARA)  
Separate the sand? We should be doing something more useful like- 

(RUFUS)  
Two piles. One dark, one light. 

_He EXITS._

(CALL)  
Well, this sucks. 

(AARON)  
_Miserably. They sit down in a circle and start 'sorting' the sand._  
I guess we should start.

(CALL)  
I can't believe I thought magic school was going to be dangerous. 

(AARON)  
You could die of boredom

(TAMARA)  
The thought of that's the only thing keeping me going. 

(CALL)  
_Desperate_  
Look. You guys are good at this, right? Best mages in the Trial. Top ranked. 

(TAMARA)  
I guess....? 

(CALL)  
Ok, but I'm terrible. I was in last place and I've already messed up a lot. So I don't know anything. But there has to be a faster way. Something we're supposed to be learning. Is there anything you guys can think of? Anything? 

_TAMARA hesitates._

(CALL)  
What, Tamara? Is there something? 

(TAMARA)  
Well..... there are some stuff, some principles Master Rufus probably doesn't want us to know about. You know how he was talking about feeling the power in the earth? There's a way to get more power, quick. You have to open yourself up to the element....and, um, eat the sand. 

(AARON)  
You're kidding

(TAMARA)  
It's kind of dangerous, because of the whole balance thing, but... it works. Earth magic, you might eat sand, fire mages might eat matches, and for air magic you could consume blood for its oxygen. 

(CALL)  
_Excited_  
How do you know this? 

(TAMARA)  
My dad. He taught me how. For emergencies, but he considers doing good on a test an emergency. I've never done it, though, because it scares me- if you get too much power and you can't control it, you could get drawn into an element and become an elemental. It burns away your soul and replaces it with fire, water, earth, air, or chaos.

(AARON)  
One of those lizard thingies? 

(TAMARA)  
No. Lots of sizes. We'd have to be careful. 

(CALL)  
I can be careful. What do you think, Aaron? 

(AARON)  
Anything is better than this. 

(TAMARA)  
Ok. Here goes nothing..

_THEY each put a bit of sand in their mouths._

(TAMARA)  
Now, concentrate. 

_Before the sand takes much effect, because floating grains of sand are hard to make AND see from an audience, MASTER RUFUS rushes onstage._

(RUFUS)  
What have you done? 

Callum. Come with me. Now. 

_AARON and CALL protest._

(CALL)  
I- but that's not fair! 

(RUFUS)  
Now!

_A single spotlight focuses on CALL and RUFUS, AARON and TAMARA stick around as background singers with the rest of the COMPANY and the other lights fade to BLACK around them._


	2. Act I, Scene VIII ¡BONUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'HISTORY HAS IT'S EYES ON YOU' FROM HAMILTON! 
> 
>  
> 
> bONUS cHAPTER bECAUSE I lOVE tHIS sONG aND wILL kILL fOR qUALITY cALL aND rUFUS iNTERACTiONS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's a short song, AS WELL AS A BONUS FROM HAMILTON, so, it's BETTER THAN NOTHING Y'ALLS. (And, Hamilton. Who doesn't love Hamilton?)

(RUFUS)  
I was a little older than you are now  
When I was given my first command  
I led your mother straight into a massacre  
I championed her death unplanned  
I made every mistake  
I felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake  
(RUFUS) Knowing history has its eyes on me (AARON/TAMARA) Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Yeah

(RUFUS/CALL) History has its eyes on me. (COMPANY) Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Yeah

(RUFUS)  
Let me tell you what I wish I’d known  
When I was young and completely unready:  
You have no control:

(RUFUS AND COMPANY)  
Who fails, who dies, who died already  
(RUFUS)  
I know that your magic can be bound  
I know that hatred lies in you  
But know now that I've found

(RUFUS/CALL AND MEN)  
History has its Eyes on you.

(COMPANY)

Whoa…  
Whoa  
Whoa…

(COMPANY)  
History has its eyes on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would totally cast Chris Jackson (he played Washington in the OBC of Hamilton) as Rufus,,,,, just saying or if Magisterium got a movie, Samuel Jackson. Lots of Jacksons. ;) 
> 
> My tumblr is tamararajaviforpresident, and I love to talk about EVERYTHING.


	3. Act I, Scene IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (JASPER)  
>  _Loudly_  
>  Well, I feel sorry for you. Master Lemuel's apprentices have been fighting elementals and we've been doing really cool things with Master Milagros. We've made fireballs, and she showed us how to use the metal in the earth to levitate ourselves. I got almost an inch off the ground!
> 
> (CALL)  
>  _As salty as the calron shippers after reading the TSM preview_  
>  Wow. A whole inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update schedule or much more than casual motivation, we die like men. The next chapter will be fun through. AND AFTER THAT WE GOT THE RAJAVI SISTERS! WOOO! (As you can see I'm penniless and flying by the seat of my pants, as thoughtfully summarized by Angelica)

_CALL sits down at a table in the REFECTORY, though AARON and TAMARA are sitting there, he makes sure to sit as far away as possible from them._

_JASPER sits next to him with a tray full of lichen and a smirk._  
(JASPER)  
Yet another day of digging in the sand, eh? You'd think after three whole weeks of it, Rufus would feel at least sorry for Tamara and Aaron and put them in a different room than you. You three aren't speaking still? Hallelujah. 

(AARON)  
_Frustrated, to CELIA_  
...All we do is divide sand into piles. I'm sure it's for a reason, but- 

(JASPER)  
_Loudly_  
Well, I feel sorry for you. Master Lemuel's apprentices have been fighting elementals and we've been doing really cool things with Master Milagros. We've made fireballs, and she showed us how to use the metal in the earth to levitate ourselves. I got almost an inch off the ground!

(CALL)  
_As salty as the calron shippers after reading the TSM preview_  
Wow. A whole inch.

(JASPER)  
It's because of you that Aaron and Tamara have to suffer. Because you did so badly in the Trial. That's why your whole group is stuck in the sandbox while the rest of us hit the playing field.

_CALL goes red. AARON starts to say something, but JASPER continues relentlessly, without thought._

(JASPER)  
And I wouldn't be so snotty about levitating if I were you, Hunt. If you could ever learn to levitate yourself, maybe you wouldn't slow down Tamara and Aaron so much, limping after them. 

_JASPER looks shocked after he finishes his proclamation. CALL is too, gasping. AARON sits up straight (as if he could ever be)._

_TAMARA slams her hand on the table._

(TAMARA)  
Shut up, Jasper! We're not sorting sand because of Call. We're sorting sand because of me! It's my fault, okay? 

(JASPER)  
What? No!  
You did really good at the Trial. We all did, except for him. He took my spot. Your Master felt sorry for him and wanted- 

_AARON stands up, fork in hand, spitting mad._

(AARON)  
It wasn't your spot. It's more than just points- it's about who the Master wants to teach. And I can see exactly why Master Rufus didn't want to teach you! 

_AARON slams the fork on the table and exits STAGE LEFT._

(JASPER)  
I guess you have two crazy people in your group, not just one. 

_TAMARA gives JASPER a long, considering, furious look, before dumping her BOWL OF LICHEN PUDDING on his head._

(TAMARA)  
Make that three. 

_TAMARA seems to realize what she has just done, after standing frozen for a moment, and FLEES the STAGE, EXIT STAGE LEFT, like AARON did, to go back to their rooms._

_KIMIYA looks on disapprovingly._

(CALL)  
At least it wasn't that green stuff. 

_BLACKOUT._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop. The last play I did, last spring, we actually had a scene where most of the cast pied each other. Lots of fun. :) Come talk with me at tamararajaviforpresident on Tumblr, okay? <3


	4. Act I Scene X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TAMARA)   
> What happened with the sand was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Sorry for suggesting something so dangerous in the first place. 
> 
> (CALL)   
> _Self deprecating_  
>  I asked you to come up with an idea. Any idea. It wasn't your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I despise school. (And love it, but) that's what took so long. I figure I should probably figure out an update schedule before the week of grace ends and teachers start piling it on. Next work, probably

_THEIR LIVING ROOM_

(CALL)   
Thanks. Just- thanks for that. 

(TAMARA)   
What happened with the sand was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Sorry for suggesting something so dangerous in the first place. 

(CALL)   
_Self deprecating_  
I asked you to come up with an idea. Any idea. It wasn't your fault. 

(TAMARA)   
_Looking at him as if he just stated that he was not gay, or bi, but naked-mole-rat-sexual_  
But I thought you were mad? 

(AARON)   
Yeah. We thought you were mad at us. You didn't say barely anything for three whole weeks! 

(CALL)   
You didn't say anything to me for three whole weeks. You were the ones that were mad! 

(AARON)   
Why would we be angry? You got in trouble with Rufus, we didn't. 

(TAMARA)   
I'm the one that should have known better. 

(TAMARA) 

Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, I can't eat

My head leaps in a whirl

What does he like to admire?

I'm not that girl

 

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

My sister got pulled into the fire

Why does he like to admire? 

I'm not that girl

 

Every so often I long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache I feel

When reality sets back in

 

Perfect hair, I should care

I am will some, but I still

Have Ravan's earrings of pearl 

My father supposes 

That no one should know 

But I'm not that girl

 

Don't wish don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born with all the world

There's a sister I knew 

No one can speak of who

I'm not that girl

(TAMARA)  
I had another sister.

(AARON)  
What happened to her?

(TAMARA)  
She became a human elemental. She wanted to be a great mage, so she pushed her magic until she got taken over by it. The worst part was how proud my dad was of her at first.

He would tell Kimiya and I how we should be more like her. Now he and my mother won't even talk about her at all. They won't even say her name: Ravan. Ravan. 

(AARON)  
You're not going to end up like her. You don't have to worry. 

(TAMARA)   
I told myself that I wouldn't be like my sister and my dad. I wanted to prove that I could do everything the right way- not cut a single corner- and still be the best. But then I did cut them. And I taught you how to cut them, too. I didn't prove a single thing. 

(AARON)   
Don't say that. You proved something tonight.

(TAMARA)   
What? 

(CALL)   
_Only a quarter joking, he might actually be serious_  
That Jasper looks better with pudding in his hair? 

(AARON)   
That's not what I was gonna say.. but I wanted to see it. 

(CALL)   
It was pretty awesome

(AARON)  
Tam, you proved you cared about us. Your friends. And we care about you. And we'll make sure you don't cut any more corners. Right, Call? 

(CALL)   
I'm probably not the best person for this, but, yeah. 

And, Tamara?...

(TAMARA)   
What?

(CALL)  
No one's ever stuck up for me like you two did tonight. 

(TAMARA)   
_Warmly_  
Did you actually say something nice? Are you feeling okay? 

(CALL)   
I don't know. Maybe I should try it again, just to get used to it. 

_THEY KEEP TALKING AND LAUGHING AS THE LIGHTS FADE OUT SLOWLY AND COMFORTINGLY._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S A LITTLE BUTTON BY THE 'SERIES INFORMATION' SECTION THAT SAYS 'SUBSCRIBE TO SERIES'. I'D SUGGEST YOU CLICK IT, SO YOU KNOW WHEN THE SERIES UPDATES, (but if you don't want to, I understand! lol) (just a suggestion) (another suggestion would be to comment and kudo, because it makes me SO SO HAPPY, and MOTIVATION is KEY) (not the bronze key, though. Too sad) 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any suggestions, critiques, or if you liked it, please leave a comment or *shamelessly self-inserts* talk to me at my Tumblr, tamararajaviforpresident! 
> 
> History Has Its Eyes On You from my fav Hamilton is next!


End file.
